I'm Sick , Hyung
by ssnowish
Summary: Kyuhyun sedang sakit , dan di Dorm dia berpetualang mencari perhatian para hyung-nya . Tapi sepertinya dia tidak puas. Perjalanannya berhenti ketika dia membaca layar handphone Donghae. Memang Kyu membaca apa disitu ? . READ !  BoysxBoys


**Title : I'm Sick, Hyung**

**Author : StellaSJ**

**Rate : T (sebenernya sapa aja boleh baca sih .Aman kok!)**

**Warning : YAOI . Boys Love . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini memang buatan saya , tapi SUPER JUNIOR dan segala perabotan rumahnya jelas bukan milik saya :)**

* * *

><p>Hai semuanya ! Newbie author disini Stella imnida \:D . Mohon bantuannya semua yaaa

Fic pertama saya dedikasikan untuk the most popular pair in this world (lebay) KYUMIN !

Langsung baca aja ya ! Silakan dinikmati ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semua hyung sangat baik dan perhatian padaku …<strong>_

_**Tapi ada satu yang menjadi favoritku…**_

Malam yang dingin , Dorm Super junior terlihat sepi . Hanya beberapa member yang melakukan aktivitas di dalam dorm . Yesung sedang menonton tv , Ryeowook sedang memasak untuk makan malam , Heechul sedang bermain bersama kucing kesayangannya 'Heebum', Donghae sudah tertidur lelap . Sisanya Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sedang siaran Sukira , Sungmin sedang menghadiri premiere film nya , Siwon masih ada pemotretan , Hankyung masih ada urusan di China , Kibum syuting film terbarunya sampai besok pagi, dan terakhir Kangin kan lagi ikut wamil .

Satu lagi yang kurang ….

Oh iya , Kyuhyun ?

**Kyuhyun 's POV**

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku , sejak siang tadi aku tertidur lama sekali . Ah, lihat, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam dan aku baru bangun .

NYUT . Kepalaku sakit sekali sejak tadi . Ku tempelkan punggung tanganku ke dahi . Ah pantas saja, aku demam .

HATCHIIII! . Lengkap sudah, aku flu juga ternyata

Dengan lunglai aku meninggalkan kamarku , jalanku seperti orang tak pernah makan 1 bulan . Lemas sekali .

Aku sungguh merasa lemas . Ditambah di dorm sepi sekali. Sedih rasanya di saat aku membutuhkan orang 'itu' tapi dia sedang tidak ada. Aku jadi tambah bad mood bad mood dan bad mood . Ah! Apa-apaan kau ini Kyuhyun ,begini saja sudah bad mood, seperti anak kecil saja .

Aku menuju ke ruang tengah . Ada yesung-hyung sedang menonton tv . Kudekati dia ke sofa . "Hyung…"

"Nn?", jawab Yesung-hyung tanpa menoleh kearahku . Sepertinya acara di tv itu asyik sekali hingga dia tidak ada waktu walaupun hanya untuk menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku sakit hyung…"

Mendengar itu Yesung-hyung menoleh . "Apa ? Kau sakit kyu ? Bagaimana bisa ? Apa yang kau lakukan saja kemarin ? Apa kau hujan-hujanan ? Apa kau tidak makan pagi tadi ?"

Ya,begitulah Yesung-hyung, sudah sepeti eomma-eomma saja . Pertanyaannya banyak sekali , khususnya kata-kata 'APA' pasti muncul beruntun seperti senapan.

"Kesini, duduk disebelahku" , Yesung-hyung menepuk sofa disebelahnya , tanda untukku agar duduk disebelahnya .

Aku menurut saja . Yesung-hyung menempelkan tangannya di dahiku . Mengecek suhu tubuhku . "Ah iya kau demam kyu" . Dia tiba-tiba mengambil sesuatu di tas nya yang ditaruh di atas meja .

"Mencari apa hyung ?", aku bertanya penasaran

"Ini", Yesung-hyung membalikkan badan dan menyerahkan sebungkus obat padaku . "Ini obat penurun panas . Aku yakin pasti ampuh . Nah sana minum obat dan istirahat agar kau cepat sembuh ! Jangan lupa minum nya pakai air putih jangan coca-cola" , cerocos Yesung yang makin lama makin nggak penting .

Setalah bercerewet ria dia kembali menghadap televisi nya . Rupanya acara favoritnya belum selesai daritadi .

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk dan menghela nafas . "Terimakasih hyung!" lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah .

Sambil masih membawa bungkusan obat dari Yesung-hyung, aku pergi menuju kamar yang terbuka dan lampu masih dinyalakan .

Krieeet . Aku membuka pintunya sedikit , melongok ke dalam .

"Meoow"

"Wa! Heebum ! kau mau kemanaaa ?" , teriak seseorang di dalam kamar . Tak lain tak bukan, _The dangerous Cinderella_ , Kim Heechul.

"Meooow" , heebum berhenti di kakiku .

"Loh ? Kyu ?", Heechul-hyung baru sadar aku daritadi berdiri di depan kamarnya . Dia menghampiriku sambil menggendong Heebum kembali . "Ayo masuk sini" , dia mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Aku duduk memposisikan diriku se-PW mungkin

"Kau kenapa Kyu ? Wajahmu pucat ?" , tanya heechul-hyung sambil mengelus pipiku .

"Aku sakit hyung…", jawabku lemas .

"OMO~ heebum ! kau dengar tadi ? Kyu sedang sakit ? Oooow kasian sekali ya dia hee ?", Heechul-hyung malah bicara sendiri sama kucingnya , sambil tersenyum-senyum . Heebum sih _meong-meong_ aja.

Lalu dia menoleh padaku "Kau benar sakit?"

"Iya lah hyung ! buat apa aku berbohong" , lama-lama kesal juga aku ngobrol sama heechul-hyung . Emang yang paling tahan banting sama dia cuma Hankyung-hyung.

"Wa heebum! Kyu ternyata benar sakit ! Omo~ apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" , Heechul-hyung malah bicara sendiri lagi sama si heebum itu . Sambil mengangkat-angkat si kucing ke atas.

Heechul hyung ini aneh sekali .Pikirku

HATCHIIII! . Oops aku bersin-bersin lagi . Mungkin efek dari bulu kucing nih.

HATCHIIII!

Heechul-hyung menatapku sedih . Lalu ia terlihat mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk mencari sesuatu . Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dia dapatkan .

"Nah ini dia!", dia menunjukkan selembar kain dengan tali di tiap ujungnya padaku .

"Apa ini hyung ?"

"Nyaa~ Heebum , masa' dia tidak tahu apa ini ?" , lagi-lagi , dia bertanya sendiri sama kucingnya . Rasanya lama-lama ingin kubuang kucing itu =.=

"Ini masker Kyu, masker! Di masker ini sudah ada obatnya juga, supaya kamu sembuh dari flu mu itu . Dan supaya kamu tidak menulari orang lain. Kau mengerti ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk .

"Anak pintar" , Heechul-hyung mengelus-elus rambutku dan tersenyum

Aku tersenyum . "Baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Terimakasih masker nya!"

Heechul-hyung mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan Heebum (?) saat aku keluar dari kamarnya.

Seperginya aku dari kamar , aku menuju ke dapur . Dan aku melihat Wookie-hyung sedang memotong-motong wortel dan kentang . Akan membuat sup rupanya .

"Wookie-hyung!", aku memanggilnya dan memeluknya dari belakang

Wookie-hyung sempat terkaget , lalu menoleh "Astaga kyu, kau membuatku kaget . Tumben kau ke dapur ?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku . Lalu duduk di mini bar dekat dengan Wookie-hyung memasak . "Aku sakit hyung.." , suaraku aku buat semelas mungkin.

"Apa kyu ? Kau sakit ? benarkah?" , Wookie-hyung menghentikan kegiatan masaknya lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku . "Waah benar kau demam ya Kyu ?"

Aku mengangguk pelan .

Wookie-hyung mengambil gelas dan setoples susu coklat bubuk . Memasukkan susu bubuk itu dua sendok ke dalam gelas, lalu menuang air hangat .

Aku melihatnya sedang mengaduk dengan cepat . Lalu ia berjalan ke arahku ,menyerahkan segelas susu hangat .

"Kau harus minum ini Kyu . Susu hangat sangat baik dikala kau sakit . Oh iya dan kau harus banyak makan. Bagaimana obatmu ? Kau sudah minum obat ?"

Aku hanya melongo . Wookie-hyung seperti eomma-eomma juga ya, hampir mirip sama Yesung-hyung .

"Aku sudah dapat obat , dari Yesung-hyung"

"Bagus, bagus ", Wookie-hyung tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambutku . "Aku lanjutkan memasak dulu ya", dia kembali menghadap dapur dengan celemek merahnya .

Aku duduk terdiam , dan susu hangat itu belum kusentuh sama sekali . Wookie-hyung sesekali menoleh , dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi heran . Sesaat dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu , lalu akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya padaku.

"Sungmin-hyung belum pulang ya?"

"Eh iya hyung . Ada apa ?"

Wookie hyung cuma ngangguk-ngangguk . "Oh nggak apa-apa"

Aku juga jadi ikutan manggut-manggut . "Baiklah hyung aku kembali ke kamarku saja . Terimakasih susu hangat nya. Aku bawa ke kamar ya" , ucapku seraya pergi.

Dorm sepi sekali kalau di hari sibuk seperti ini . Para hyung lagi keluar semua.

Di saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku , kudapati satu kamar dengan pintu terbuka . Lampu di kamar itu sudah dimatikan , dan terdengar dengkuran seseorang . Siapa lagi kalo bukan si ikan Donghae-hyung .

Aku pelan-pelan masuk ke kamarnya , menaruh susu ,obat, dan masker di atas meja . Lalu berjongkok di depan Donghae-hyung yang lagi tidur . Aku pelototi terus dia . Hingga dia tersadar dan membuka sedikit matanya dengan ogah-ogahan .

"Ah Kyu , sedang apa kau disini ?" , suaranya masih terdengar serak . Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut . Tertidur lagi.

Aku menggoncang-goncangkan badannya . "Hyung..hyung, aku sedang sakit" , suaraku sedikit manja

Donghae-hyung membalikkan badannya ke arahku lalu mengucek-ucek matanya agar terbuka . "Hah? Kau sakit apa Kyu?" , Donghae-hyung sempat terduduk tapi ambruk lagi di kasur .

"Aku sakit demam hyung, dan aku juga flu" , aku sedihkan mukaku sesedih-sedihnya

"Ha?" Mendengar hal itu Donghae-hyung langsung terbangun, dengan mata setengah terbuka, nyawa setengah terkumpul, "Lalu kenapa kau bangunkan aku?"

"Para hyung belum pulang! Aku kesepian ... "

Donghae-hyung menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatapku sedikit kesal , tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa , karena bagaimanapun dia kasian padaku karena sedang sakit. Tapi belum sempat aku mengeluarkan jurus manjaku untuk kesekian kalinya , wajah Donghae-hyung terlihat seperti berekspresi _Oh-iya-aku-ingat-sesuatu_ . Dan dengan spontan ia meraba-raba meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya . Aku yakin dia sedang mencari sesuatu

"Cari apa hyung ?"

Donghae-hyung diam saja, sambil terus mencari-cari . Tiba-tiba dia berhenti . Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan sesuatu . Lalu dia memencet-mencet benda itu.

"Ini…." , Donghae-hyung menyerahkan benda itu padaku . Secepat kilat dia ambruk lagi di kasur . Astaga ,orang ini benar-benar ngantuk sekali sepertinya.

Aku menatap heran benda yang sekarang ada di tanganku ."Handphone ?"

Aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Donghae-hyung lagi . "Hyung! Hyung! Kok aku dikasih handphone ? buat apa ?"

Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, donghae-hyung menjawab "Yang kuberikan bukan handphone-nya ! Baca yang ada di layar hape itu !" , Donghae-hyung menarik selimut sehingga selimut itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya , tandanya _Aku-sudah-memberikan-apa-yang-kau-butuhkan-jadi-jangan-ganggu-tidurku ._

Membaca ?

Aku melihat yang ada di layar hape itu . Membacanya dengan seksama .

Dan aku tersenyum ._ Evil smirk._

_Goodbye my bad mood_

**Ryeowook's POV**

Kuletakkan semua sajian hangat di meja makan . Aku cek , jam 9 malam. Sekarang tinggal tunggu semua pulang dan berkumpul makan malam .

Aku bergegas akan memanggil para member lainnya . Lalu diruang tengah kulihat Yesung-hyung masih menonton tv . Dan Kyu terlihat duduk di kursi dekat pintu Dorm .

Loh ? Kyu sedang apa disitu ?

Aku mengamatinya sekali lagi . Obat, masker, dan susu yang kami berikan belum disentuh juga olehnya . Aku tidak mengerti .

"Aku pulang !", aku melihat ke arah pintu . Sesosok namja dengan senyumnya yang manis membuka pintu .

"Hyung!" , Kyu beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri namja itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar tapi pucat (?)

"Omo~ Kyu , kau kenapaa ?" , namja itu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun . "Kau sakit ya Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun dengan manjanya memeluk namja itu . "Iya aku sakit ..,Minnie-hyung", suaranya benar-benar dibuat manja dan sedih . Tapi dibalik itu dia tersenyum puas .

"Oh..coba sini-sini aku periksa", Sungmin mengecek dahi Kyu . "Waaah kau panas sekali"

Sungmin menuntun Kyu untuk duduk . Dia mengelus-elus rambut Kyu . "Kau sudah minum obat?" .

"Belum hyung, aku maunya hyung yang berikan aku obat…", Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat manja

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu melihat di meja ada obat, susu dan masker .

"Omo~ ini ada susu dan masker juga kenapa kau tidak meminumnya dan memakainya Kyu ?"

Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku maunya hyung yang menyuapi (?) ku , dan hyung yang memakaikan maskernya padaku"

Aku hanya berdecak . ckckck, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun . Daripada lama-lama aku melihat kemanjaan Kyuhyun yang nggak ketulungan kalau ada Sungmin-hyung, mending aku lanjutin menata meja untuk makan malam.

**Author's POV**

"Terimakasih hyung!", Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungmin baru saja menyuapinya makan dan membantunya minum susu hangat .

Lalu Sungmin melanjutkan dengan menemaninya minum obat . Kyuhyun senyam-senyum nggak jelas .

Heechul yang lagi lewat berkomentar "Ya ampun Kyu, kok kamu keliatan udah sehat ?"

Kyuhyun cuma ketawa-ketiwi sendiri . Heechul memutar bola matanya , seperti sudah tahu apa yang membuat si maknae terlihat sehat . Lalu ngeloyor pergi lagi buat main sama heebum.

"Hyung kok tumben udah pulang cepet ?", tanya Kyu .

"Oh ..nggak tahu juga. Tapi perasaanku nggak enak jadi aku tiba-tiba ingin pulang cepat . Ternyata bener kamu sakit"

Wajah Kyu memerah mendengar pernyataan Sungmin itu . _Minnie-hyung ini memang mengerti aku banget deh ._ Kyuhyun nyengir sendiri.

"Kau tadi tidak kemana-mana kan Kyu?"

"Eh tidak kok hyung. Aku daritadi siang tidur lalu jam 8 baru bangun . Dan kudapat Dorm cuma ada Yesung-hyung,Wookie-hyung, Heechul-hyung dan Hae-hyung."

"Maaf ya aku tidak ada saat kamu bangun" , Sungmin menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya , plus aegyo.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Hyung ! Tadi para hyung yang ada di dorm sangat peduli dan memberiku pertolongan" , Kyu memegang tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _jangan-sedih-ini-bukan-salahmu-kok-hyung_ .

Sungmin tersenyum, maniiiiis sekali . "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Tapi yang paling menolong itu dari Donghae-hyung sih..", ucap Kyu lirih hingga Sungmin hanya bisa mendengar sedikit.

"Kau bilang apa Kyu ?", Sungmin hanya mendengar Kyu mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih sekali hingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok . Aaa~ Hyung, aku masih pusing", ujar Kyu manja

"Ah kalau begitu sini-sini ..", Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyu tiduran dengan kepala di atas paha-nya . Kyu dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Nah, kalau masih pusing tidur saja , aku akan menemanimu", Sungmin mengelus-elus rambut Kyu .

"Aku tidur ya Hyung", Kyu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Nyaman .

'_Nah ini baru hyung FAVORIT-ku'_

* * *

><p>Larut malam . Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pulang siaran Sukira .<p>

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar dan menyalakan lampu . Terlihat donghae terlelap dengan posisi tidur yang seperti ikan (bayangkan sendiri ya) , dan selimut terobrak-abrik , berantakan .

"Wah, donghae ini. Masa' menaruh handphone di kasur begini", sang leader mengambil hape-nya donghae,mengamankan supaya mencegah si hape tersenggol oleh sang pemilik.

"Mm? inbox nya masih kebuka ?", tanpa sengaja Leeteuk membaca .

**_[From : Lee Sungmin_**

**_Maaf aku baru membalas sms mu Hae . Baiklah malam ini sepulang premiere aku akan membelikan titipanmu dan Eunhyuk . Tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat , perasaanku tidak enak . Jam 9 malam aku sudah sampai dorm . Beritahu Kyu ya]_**

'_Hampir saja tidurku terganggu kalau aku tidak menunjukkan sms itu pada si maknae'_ , gumam Donghae dalam hati lalu kembali tertidur .

ZZZZZ

* * *

><p>OMONA ~ setelah aku baca lagi sumpah ini fic geje banget ya , saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m<p>

Tapi karena saya Kyumin shipper, paling nggak saya mau buat KyuMin fic untuk pertama kalinya :D

Terus juga aku baru sadar kalo Heechul disini malah kubuat kayak Yesung ! hahaha . Maaf ya tapi aku pikir bagus juga kalo gantian Heechul yang suka ngomong sendiri sama binatang peliharannya . .Kekekeke ~

Dimohon Review nya yaaa . Karena ini fic pertama saya .

Masih bingung besok bakal fic siapa lagi , mungkin mau nyobak bikin yang berchapter yah :DD ! Ada yang punya ide ?

**PLEASE REVIEW YA CHINGUDEUL TERSAYANG **


End file.
